Cheer Fever
by cutflowers
Summary: Oneshot, Lilly/Miley. You want plot, go somewhere else. This one really just earns the M rating. I know. I was shocked, too.


**Okay. So. Um. Yeah. Like a year ago, a couple people posted some pretty awesome fic that they said was in response to a challenge. I have no long term memory whatsoever, so I have no idea who it was now, and I never knew the specifics of the challenge, just that it involved Lilly cheerleading and doing a high kick and then she and Miley just kind of going at it. And for some reason I wrote this. Idek, y'all, because you know I hate writing sex. It just kind of happened. Anyway, this has been sitting on my hard drive for like a year, and I never really intended to post it, but I figured, hey. It's Valentine's Day.**

**Warning: Seriously. Zero plot. Not really any romance, either, despite how the story is categorized.**

**Disclaimer: If the show were mine, there'd be a lot more of Lilly's dad and a lot less of Rico.**

———————————————

No one is more surprised than Miley when Lilly sticks with cheerleading; she'd always thought Lilly would get bored, move on to the next thing to catch her interest. But she keeps at it, and makes varsity, and Miley keeps her promise. She's there at all of Lilly's games, barring any Hannah-related conflicts, just like Lilly is at all of her concerts, barring any cheering-related conflicts.

"You don't have to come to the away games, you know," Lilly tells her.

"Just like you didn't have to come to that concert in Detroit?" Miley asks, and Lilly laughs. "I said I'd be there and I'm gonna be there. End of story." Miley can see Lilly is touched by her devotion and she pushes down a flash of shame, because the truth is, she's being selfish. She'll never tell Lilly the real reason she doesn't miss a game unless she has to.

Back when this started, way back in junior high, Lilly had said she didn't want to quit because she looked cute in the uniform. She doesn't look cute in the uniform anymore. Now she looks plain, flat-out hot.

That isn't something she can tell her friend: Lilly likes boys. Miley knows. She's been there through all of them. And Miley likes boys too, but she can't stop looking at Lilly and _wanting_.

It's the last basketball game of the season. A home game, but the Seaview High Panthers don't have a chance at the playoffs, and the bleachers are only sparsely populated, mostly with the players' parents. Miley's eyes are glued to the cluster of cheerleaders that are edging into formation. They're about to do a cheer and Miley feels anticipation start to build in her stomach. She has no trouble picking Lilly out of the group.

Lilly bounces a little in place to warm up and Miley unconsciously licks her lips. The best thing about the varsity uniform is that the skirt is a lot shorter and the top is a lot tighter. Sometimes Miley feels guilty, coming to these things just to drool over Lilly, just like all those pathetic loser guys she and Lilly make fun of once the game is over. But she knows how much it means to Lilly that she's there, that Miley is still there to support her even after four years of sporting events that are like pulling fingernails to sit through.

The cheerleaders start to cheer and instantly Miley forgets all about her guilt. Lilly's hair is pulled back into a perfect high ponytail, tied with a powder blue ribbon that matches the color of the cheerleading uniform. The ponytail sways behind Lilly as she claps. She does a backflip and comes up grinning, and Miley's heartrate doubles. Blood rushes all over her body.

Lilly and one of the other cheerleaders do cartwheels, Lilly's legs flashing long and tan. Arousal slams through Miley, making her vision gray out at the edges and the ragged cheers of the crowd fade into a dull roar in the background. Her clothes chafe against suddenly hypersensitive skin. Miley wants to lick up those legs, starting at Lilly's ankles, up and up until –

She can feel her heart beating in the back of her throat, fluttering like something trapped trying to break free. Wetness starts to soak her underwear and she shifts on the uncomfortable wooden bleacher.

And then Lilly does it. She catches Miley's eye, and smiles, and does a high kick. Miley can see the whole smooth length of Lilly's leg, all the way up under her skirt, and that's it. Something in Miley snaps. She can't think straight, she can't think at all. There's only so much she can take, she's only human.

The cheer is over and the cheerleaders return to their bench as the game continues. Miley stands and makes her way down from the bleachers, her vision still tunneled in on Lilly.

Lilly's sitting on the end of the bench. Miley's hand fastens around her wrist, grip like steel. "Miley?" Lilly says, looking up at her.

Miley tugs hard on her arm. "I need to talk to you," she says urgently. "_Now_." It feels like fire ants are crawling under her skin, and if she doesn't do something soon they're going to eat her alive.

"Miley, what – " Lilly says, but Miley is already pulling her off the bench. Lilly has to scramble to get to her feet and keep her balance. "Miley, I have to cheer again in a few minutes, the game is almost over."

Ignoring her, Miley pulls her out of the gym, down the hall, looking for somewhere they won't be interrupted.

"Do you mind at least telling me where we're going?" Lilly asks.

The janitor's closet. Perfect. She yanks the door open and slaps the light switch up, towing Lilly in after her and slamming the door shut again.

"Miley, what the he – " Miley drops Lilly's wrist, grabs her upper arms, and pushes her back against the door. Hard. Lilly's head knocks back on it as Miley attacks her; there isn't another word for it. Her whole body presses against Lilly's, pinning her between Miley and the door, and Miley devours Lilly's lips.

Lilly is statue-still under her but Miley doesn't care. She keeps sucking and kissing at Lilly's mouth, biting down just enough to hurt, and after a minute Lilly starts kissing back. Miley's head spins. She forces her tongue past Lilly's lips and licks the smooth, hard surface of her teeth until Lilly opens her mouth. Their tongues twist together, fighting for a dominance Miley has no intention of giving up.

Miley rips her mouth away, starts kissing and nipping down Lilly's neck. "If you want me to stop," she says, almost conversationally, like her hand isn't shoving up Lilly's uniform top to cup Lilly's breast through her sports bra. "You'd better tell me now."

Her fingers pinch Lilly's nipple into a peak, roll it between them. Lilly gasps. "Don't stop," she says.

Lust pounds through Miley and she growls, going after Lilly's mouth again. "Good," she says. "Because I wasn't going to."

Lilly lets out a low, guttural moan and Miley's hand slips from Lilly's breast, down and down until she reaches the edge of Lilly's skirt. Lilly's hands settle for a second on Miley's hips and then her fingers tickle Miley's waist as she curls them into fists, grabbing handfuls of Miley's shirt.

The skirt bunches as Miley pushes it up and tugs down the spankies Lilly has on under it. Her hand slides through curls and between Lilly's legs, and Lilly is wet, she's so wet that Miley almost comes right there, just from that, just from the feeling of that heat leaking between her fingers. She breaks the kiss and sags against Lilly, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder, her whole body a live wire throbbing in time to her pounding heart.

They're both panting, their breathing harsh in the tiny room. Miley turns her head and sucks at Lilly's pulse point. She can feel it on her lips, fast, quivering like a plucked guitar string. Her hand starts to move, slipping against soaked flesh, and Lilly whimpers. "If you didn't want me to do this," Miley says, raising her head to look at Lilly. "You shouldn't have done that high kick."

Lilly meets her eyes squarely. "I wanted you to do this," she says.

Miley almost comes again from hearing that. She kisses Lilly, fingers sliding and pushing against Lilly's clit, circling at her entrance until Lilly's hips buck in an unspoken plea. Then she grins against Lilly's mouth and pushes two fingers into her.

Lilly's head slams back against the door. "Miley," she says breathlessly. Her eyes fall shut. "Miley, Miley, Miley." She keeps chanting Miley's name and they've been best friends for years, Miley has heard Lilly say her name in every conceivable way, but never like this, never.

She licks a long path up Lilly's neck and sucks Lilly's earlobe into her mouth. Her fingers thrust in and out, and moisture coats her palm and trickles down the back of her hand. "Do you know how long I've been watching you?" Miley asks. "How long I've watched you jumping around looking so damn hot in this uniform and wanted to just grab you and – "

Lilly shouts wordlessly. Her whole body shudders and her muscles contract, squeezing around Miley's fingers. Pink tinges her cheeks. Her eyes fly open and lock with Miley's. She's gorgeous, wonderful, perfect. "You look even better like this," Miley tells her, and she does, clothes a mess, chest heaving, skin flushed, legs clenched around Miley's hand, around the fingers Miley has buried inside her. Lilly's eyes snap shut and she shudders again. Wetness floods over Miley's hand and she slows its movement, then stops, keeping it in place while Lilly comes down.

Miley has never been more turned on in her life. She has to do something, she'll break apart otherwise. She presses her body to Lilly's, rubbing shamelessly against Lilly's hip, needing release. She'll never know how, but somehow Lilly finds the strength to bend her leg, bracing her foot on the door and pushing her thigh between Miley's, and Miley moves once, twice, three times against it. That's all it takes.

She screams out her orgasm into Lilly's shoulder. Open-mouthed, she bites at the rough material of Lilly's uniform top. There's a damp ring on it when she can finally lift her head. Dry-humping Lilly's leg, and she's never come so hard before.

Miley can't bring herself to look at Lilly, glances around the room instead, just now noticing the shelves full of cleaning supplies. There's an old, gray mop leaning on the wall by the door. A sour smell comes from it, like old milk. The rest of the room smells like ammonia and cigarette smoke.

"Well," Lilly says, her breathing still slightly uneven. "That happened."

"Sorry," Miley mutters. She peeks at Lilly, whose eyebrow edges up, her face clearly saying, For what? Her hands are busy arranging her uniform back into place.

"The janitor's closet...," Miley says. Not to mention the fact that she basically just forced herself on Lilly. She looks away and takes a step back, goes to take another but Lilly catches her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Miley watches, mesmerized, while Lilly slowly and deliberately brings Miley's hand up and closes her mouth around damp fingers. Miley shivers and her knees go weak.

Lilly's tongue wraps around her fingers, then slides between them, spreading them apart. The tip of her tongue licks at the webbing between Miley's fingers and Miley's palm smears wet against Lilly's chin. Her eyes never leave Miley's face.

Lilly finishes licking Miley's fingers clean and pulls them free with a sucking sound that makes desire coil heavy in Miley's stomach. Her vision starts to gray again and she realizes she's forgotten to breathe. She sucks in air. Lilly's bottom lip and chin glisten, and Miley can't help leaning in and kissing her lightly on the chin.

Stepping in closer, she rains tiny kisses over the area, her tongue darting out each time to lick another scrap of Lilly's taste from her skin. Then she kisses Lilly again, exploring her mouth and the taste that lingers there too. Their tongues twist together languidly, nothing at all like the struggle from before.

Miley breaks the kiss. Lilly's hands are on her hips, holding her there so that Miley can't step away, and her eyes are dark with want. "You taste good," Miley says softly.

Lilly smirks at her. "I bet you taste better," she says. "And I'm going to find out. You're sleeping over tonight."

Her words send a rush of heat through Miley and it's all she can do to hold on to Lilly and jerk her head down in a shaky nod.

"And then," Lilly continues, grinning wickedly, "we're gonna find out how _you_ look in this uniform."

———————————————

**Not too sure when I'll be posting something next, check my profile if you want more details.**

**Is it wrong that my number one reason for wanting to watch Dadnapped is how awesome Jason Earles's hair looks in the previews? I mean. I'm not saying it's the **_**only**_** reason. But it's definitely number one.**


End file.
